Âme, scène 1 : La Souvereine
by Volazurys
Summary: Aussi surnommée "la Sorcière", Naminé, Simili spéciale, s'est retrouvée dans ce monde froid et hostile. Elle finira par retrouver ceux qui tiennent à elle et par prendre conscience de ce qu'elle est vraiment.
1. Prologue

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour,**_

_**Voici la fic sur Naminé. Oui, je la publie enfin ! Je peux vous dire que j'en ai bavé pour l'écrire. Je me suis aussi inspirée de certains contes populaires russes écrits par Afanassiev, vous verrez... Vous ferez la connaissance d'un OC Simili, dont les origines seront dévoilées dans un autre OS. Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture... et de joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année :) !**_

* * *

_Auc__un personnage de Square Enix, ni de Disney, ni de Afanassiev ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

La Souvereine

* * *

**Prologue**

_Cinq ans après la défaite de l'Organisation XIII..._

Le soleil frissonna dans ce ciel si pâle qu'il semblait pouvoir se briser comme du cristal à chaque instant. Frileux, il se réfugiait derrière une couverture épaisse et grisâtre de nuages surplombant une vallée où rien ne se disputait à part la neige et le vent... mis à part un petit village aux toits rouges et aux murs si colorés que la vie paraissait s'y être concentrée. Hamelin supportait l'hiver perpétuel de ce monde, de même que les marais glacés qui stagnaient un peu plus loin, là où la rivière n'avait plus assez de force pour charrier ses limons gelés bien qu'ils auraient pu être fertiles.

Aux alentours de ces marais prospérait une forêt de conifères, ainsi qu'un secteur où quelques roseaux flétris parvenaient à pousser. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et ondulés, à la peau bronzée malgré les rigueurs du climat et aux grands yeux bleus était occupé à les sonder. De la tête aux pieds, il était recouvert de fourrures chaudes et brunes. Pourtant, c'était bien le seul à avoir le courage de s'aventurer aussi loin pour chercher quelque chose qui pouvait paraître si futile aux autres villageois : un roseau pour fabriquer un nouveau pipeau.

Le jeune homme soupira; il sentait bien qu'il était différent des habitants, mais il n'aurait su dire en quoi exactement. Il avait toujours vécu avec eux, mais il n'avait jamais eu d'enfance physique et mentale. Le doyen du village s'était risqué à avancer qu'il venait d'ailleurs et était sans doute victime d'une amnésie. Néanmoins, le jeune homme n'y croyait pas. Il était même incapable de se rappeler son nom... Le vieil homme l'avait alors baptisé le Fifre, parce qu'il adorait jouer du pipeau.

_Depuis toujours..._

Le jeune homme était plongé dans ses pensées lorsque soudain, il tourna la tête en direction d'un épicéa imposant; à ses pieds, un roseau long et droit... et blanc. Quelle couleur singulière ! Le jeune homme leva un sourcil. Il sentit aussi au sein de sa poitrine un petit quelque chose qui se refléta sur son visage. Une expression qu'il avait déjà vue sur le visage de certains villageois, et ces derniers disaient que c'était de l'étonnement, de la perplexité... Plein de degrés, de nuances pour un sentiment qu'il éprouvait pour la première fois de sa vie. Les émotions, étranges sensations pour lui. Il ignorait pourquoi il était incapable d'en ressentir... jusqu'à présent.

Doucement, le Fifre s'agenouilla devant le roseau à la silhouette gracile et sortit une petite serpe. Il le coupa au ras du sol et, avec délicatesse, le rangea dans sa sacoche. Il pourrait se fabriquer un superbe pipeau, avec un son aussi pur que le cristal. Du moins, le jeune homme l'espérait. C'est d'un pas rapide qu'il regagna le village aux toits recouverts d'une légère poudre blanche, signe que durant les quelques heures qu'il était parti, le climat avait fait des siennes. Le printemps était censé arriver bientôt, mais le doyen s'inquiétait. À ce rythme, les pousses ne pourraient jamais germer... La famine s'installerait d'ici quelques mois, déjà qu'ils commençaient à souffrir de disette...

_Il risque d'y avoir beaucoup de morts... d'après eux. Je ne sais même pas ce que cela veut dire, mourir..._

Le Fifre gagna sa cahute, qui se réduisait à peine à une chambre et un atelier où il jouait ses airs la plupart du temps, et ferma la porte derrière lui en prenant soin de bien reboucher le bas de celle-ci avec la couverture en peau de mouton gracieusement prêtée par une petite fille qui habitait à deux pas de chez lui. N'importe qui serait tombé malade, mais lui possédait une robustesse et une santé inquiétantes, autre paramètre qui le mettait à l'écart. Par moments, le jeune homme se disait qu'un peu de compagnie n'aurait pas été du luxe, bien qu'il ignorât encore qu'il éprouvait de la solitude.

Après avoir reposé son manteau et la plupart des fourrures qu'il portait et avoir ravivé un peu le feu de la cheminée étroite qu'il s'était construite, le Fifre s'installa devant sa table de travail, se saisit d'une tige à bout plat, puis la chauffa avec précaution en la plongeant dans les braises. Ensuite, avec délicatesse, il retira la moelle du roseau, puis tailla avec un couteau l'une de ses extrémités en biseau, en la testant plusieurs fois avec les lèvres pour la forme. Enfin, il perça le roseau de six trous et s'occupa de l'autre bout en la refermant à l'aide de résine.

Il joua quelques notes simples puis, satisfait, prit un pinceau pour commencer à peindre des symboles sybillins sur le nouvel instrument : un cœur renversé terminé par une sorte de flèche à trois pointes. Il les voyait souvent en rêve le peu qu'il dormait; peut-être qu'en les reproduisant...

Le crépuscule laissait place à la nuit lorsque le Fifre acheva son œuvre. Les mains à plat, il contempla le pipeau. C'est alors qu'un frisson étrange le saisit, ce qui le laissa perplexe, comme dans la forêt. Il tendit l'oreille, et il crut entendre des chuchotis. Ils contenaient quelque chose qui lui serrait le cœur... pourquoi ? Il ne captait pas ce qu'ils soufflaient, ignorait d'où ils venaient. Pourtant, son instinct semblait avoir saisi, car il l'exhortait à porter le pipeau à sa bouche pour jouer un air.

Le Fifre finit par s'exécuter même s'il ne comprenait ni les tenants, ni les aboutissants de tout ceci. Une mélodie douce jaillit de l'instrument alors que ses lèvres et ses doigts jouaient de concert, et un pincement à la poitrine le surprit. De la tristesse, encore ? Sans doute... Les chuchotis s'intensifièrent, et une voix jeune souffla ces quelques mots, comme si elle se trouvait en face de lui :

- _Moi, je suis celle qui n'aurait jamais dû naître_

_Je suis un miracle ou une erreur pour les autres_

_Toi, qui m'as trouvée et qui me fais apparaître_

_Me vois-tu, entends-tu cet air qui est le nôtre ?_

Dès que le Fifre s'arrêta de jouer, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'apercevoir des filaments blancs jaillir du bout du pipeau, à tel point qu'il le lâcha. Il fixa avec une sorte de fascination ces derniers; ils s'assemblaient et fusionnaient en une silhouette gracieuse et mince qui se précisa petit à petit. Bientôt, deux grands yeux bleus comme l'azur, seule chose qui n'était ni pâle, ni blanc, le dévisagèrent sans broncher. La jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années lui fit alors un sourire et lui dit :

- Merci. Je m'appelle Naminé, et je suis à peu de choses près comme vous.


	2. Vacuum album

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour,**_

_**Pardon pour le retard causé. Je n'ai eu que très peu de temps devant moi ! Voici le chapitre 1 ^^. Merci à Laemia et à Kyou Fujibaiashi pour leurs reviews !  
**_

* * *

_Auc__un personnage de Square Enix, ni de Disney, ni de Afanassiev ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Vacuum album (1)

Un soleil un peu timide pointait le bout de ses rayons aujourd'hui, tandis qu'une silhouette gracile se promenait un peu en dehors du village et longeait une rivière au lit immobilisé par le gel depuis des semaines. Aucun animal ne s'était risqué à sortir; la température avoisinait les - 30 degrés... ce qui était « froid », même pour les habitants de ce monde habitués aux grands gels de l'hiver. Dans une ville assez lointaine, des hommes soldats l'appelaient souvent « Général (2) ». Pourquoi était-elle sortie, au fait ? Ah oui, pour aller chercher un peu d'eau pour le Fifre qui n'avait pas de nom.

Quelques flocons chatouillèrent le nez de Naminé, qui ne put s'empêcher d'éternuer et de le frotter pour se donner une contenance. Même si en théorie, comme tous les Simili, elle pouvait supporter des climats aussi extrêmes que variés, elle avait revêtu un manteau brun dans lequel elle flottait. Elle ne pouvait pas compter sur Vaniouchka (3) pour lui en confectionner un. Même si elle était relativement bien acceptée par lui et par les autres villageois, la jeune femme sentait que leur bienveillance à son égard ne durerait pas. Ils étaient cordiaux et courtois, car elle semblait gentille et frêle, comme une poupée de porcelaine... mais cette façade ne tarderait pas à craquer.

_Parce que je ne le veux plus._

Une ombre passa dans ses yeux bleus comme l'azur de ce monde dans ses beaux jours. Un pincement à la poitrine la saisit, et elle y porta sa main droite. Elle y perçut un battement aussi léger que le vol d'un oiseau. Contrairement aux autres Simili, elle et Roxas avaient toujours plus ou moins senti ce phénomène, même si Xemnas ne cessait de leur dire que les Simili n'avaient pas de cœur. Quant à DiZ, il lui répétait à juste titre qu'elle n'était qu'une erreur... et elle l'avait cru jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Roxas.

_Avec lui, ma vision des choses a changé._

Un sourire aussi léger qu'un papillon effleura ses lèvres à peine rosies par le froid. Le treizième membre de l'Organisation avait son petit caractère, et la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, la seule réplique qu'elle avait trouvé à lui sortir, c'était qu'il n'était pas censé exister... Pas étonnant qu'il lui en ait voulu sur le coup ! Puis il y avait eu cette promesse de se revoir, même si c'était par le biais de leurs originaux. Valait mieux que ces derniers se réunissent de nouveau, pas vrai ?

Naminé frotta ses paupières et décida de rentrer avant d'être congelée sur place. Elle n'en mourrait pas, mais elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement d'avoir froid. Et là, c'était le cas malgré le manteau qu'elle portait. La saison était rude, tellement rude que les habitants ne s'aventuraient pas à sortir pour l'instant. Le sol était un témoin on ne peut plus fiable, ainsi que les branches des arbres environnants : le premier était devenu une vraie patinoire, et les secondes se brisaient comme un rien sous le gel qui les magnifiait.

X

XXX

X

Le battant de la porte vibra violemment et aurait pu faire sursauter n'importe qui. Cependant, le Fifre n'était pas facilement impressionnable avec ses sens surdéveloppés – comme tous ceux des Simili. Sans se presser, il se leva de sa couche où il somnolait, puis alla ouvrir à l'homme qui osait manquer de courtoisie élémentaire. Les gonds grincèrent un peu à cause de l'humidité qui les avait rouillés. Le Simili ne fut même pas surpris en découvrant l'identité de son visiteur; son intuition ne l'avait pas trompé.

Un visage maigre, serti de deux yeux bruns et éteints, encadré par de rares cheveux noirs, lui fit face. Il s'agissait du charpentier du village, et il n'avait pas l'air heureux. Il se dandinait sur place. Lorsqu'il avisa le Fifre, il grinça :

- Les rats nous envahissent... Y vont dans nos piaules et grouillent dans nos caves. T'y pourrais pas faire que'chose, hé ?

Le Simili le considéra en silence, ce qui amena un frisson désagréable chez l'autre. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver en face d'un mort, sérieusement. Un mort capable de parler, marcher, manger et dormir, mais pas plus que ça. Ce n'était pas naturel, oh non. Pas du tout... Si ça se pouvait, il avait été envoyé par la Baba Yaga (4) qui, disait-on, hantait la forêt où les villageois étaient bien obligés de s'approvisionner en bois. Heureusement, sa maison aux pattes de poulet (5), qui traquait l'impudent qui osait la voir, se trouvait loin, très loin de la lisière...

- Peut-être, oui, mais je ne suis pas dératiseur.

- Oui, mais t'fais beaucoup d'choses...

- Hm...

Le Simili se frotta le menton et repoussa une de ses mèches couleur ébène derrière l'oreille. Il réfléchissait. Allait-il accepter cette offre en sachant que bientôt, il quitterait le village ? Cette décision avait été bousculée lorsqu'il avait libéré Naminé de cet endroit dont il n'avait pas retenu le nom. D'ici les prochaines semaines, ils se rendraient dans un autre monde. La Simili lui avait dit savoir comment s'y prendre pour cela, même si tout ceci lui paraissait aberrant.

_Enfin, beaucoup moins aberrant que certaines de leurs histoires._

- Ton isba (6) est-elle aussi touchée, Ivan ?

- Yé, même avec ces attrape-souris qu'jé posé partout, grommela ce dernier.

- Je verrai ce que je peux faire, mais en échange, je voudrais que tu renforces un peu cette cahute.

Ivan le charpentier le fixa avec des yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes. Voilà que cet étranger lui demandait un service ! D'accord, il les avait déjà pas mal aidés depuis qu'ils l'avaient découvert à moitié gelé dans la rivière qui traversait le village, en aval, il y a quelques années, mais...

Le Fifre, d'une voix toujours monocorde, ajouta :

- Je ne demande pas grand-chose. Ce n'est même pas pour moi que je le fais, mais pour ma protégée.

L'homme leva un sourcil et son expression se radoucit un peu. Contrairement à l'étranger, l'inconnue qui était parmi eux depuis bientôt deux semaines respirait la vie, même si elle était aussi discrète qu'un timide rayon de soleil. Elle souriait tout le temps, et il se dégageait d'elle une telle expression de gentillesse... de pureté...

- D'accord.

- Je te remercie.

Ivan le charpentier grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe – même s'il n'en avait pas à proprement parler – et tourna les talons pour laisser le Fifre seul. Il avait l'impression d'avoir passé un accord avec un des diables qui hantaient les sous-sols... et tous, dans ce village, attestaient leur existence et craignaient qu'ils ne leur pourrissent la vie. Le Fifre, lui, était loin d'être stupide. Au moins, les villageois le laissaient tranquille et ne cherchaient pas à ennuyer Naminé.

Il réfléchit quelques minutes, puis se dirigea vers son atelier pour y prendre son pipeau. Il devait s'entraîner pour essayer de trouver une mélodie qui pourrait attirer les rats en dehors du village. Il voulait tester une théorie : ces rongeurs étaient très sensibles aux vibrations de l'air, donc au son ainsi qu'aux ultra-sons. Peut-être que s'il jouait sur les bonnes fréquences, alors il parviendrait à les captiver assez pour les pousser à le suivre. Où les conduirait-il ? Il aviserait à ce moment-là.

X

XXX

X

Lorsque Naminé rentra dans ce qui leur tenait lieu de « maison », elle se figea sur place. Le Fifre était occupé à jouer un air avec le pipeau dont elle était « issue ». Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, vérifia discrètement que le feu de la cheminée n'avait pas besoin d'être alimenté de nouveau, puis s'installa sur une chaise qu'elle tira jusqu'à elle. D'habitude, le Simili s'enfermait dans son atelier personnel pour cela, mais là... Ce dernier s'interrompit au milieu de son morceau quand il remarqua sa présence, repoussa une bouclette de ses cheveux mi-longs derrière son oreille, puis lui dit :

- Ivan est venu me voir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ils ont des problèmes de rats...

Naminé soupira; lors de ses rares promenades au village, elle avait entendu parler de la prolifération de ces derniers, mais elle l'avait attribué à des affabulations. Les habitants étaient parfois assez... spéciaux. Elle avait comme exemple en tête l'histoire d'une fillette qui s'appelait Alionouchka (7) et qui avait mis en déroute des brigands en coupant en morceaux l'un d'entre eux – où avaient-ils été pêcher cela ?! –, ou encore celui de l'idiot du village. À celui-ci, sa mère avait dit que la Baba Yaga lui avait expliqué que, s'il voulait des enfants, il lui suffisait d'aller chercher un œuf de poule dans chaque foyer et de les faire couver par une cane aux plumes blanches !

Rien que d'y repenser, Naminé ne put s'empêcher de rire, ce qui était particulièrement incongru à ce moment précis. Un autre que le Fifre se serait vexé, mais ce dernier se contenta de la regarder et de l'interroger posément :

- Qu'il y a-t-il ?

- Non, rien... Je me dis juste que je suis étonnée que tu ne sois pas devenu un comédien depuis le temps que tu vis dans ce village.

- Oh... Tu fais allusion aux... mœurs bizarres de ces villageois...

- Comment peux-tu dire qu'elles te paraissent bizarres si tu n'as connu que cela ? lui demanda la jeune femme, intriguée.

- Je ne sais pas. C'est ce que je « ressens », avoua-t-il.

Naminé le regarda franchement dans les yeux et crut percevoir du trouble dans les iris bleus du Fifre. Ça y est, il doutait de lui... de ce qu'il était vraiment. Elle l'aiderait au mieux à s'y retrouver, elle s'en fit la promesse. Bon, ce ne serait pas facile; déjà, il ne la croyait qu'à moitié lorsqu'elle lui avait dit savoir comment quitter ce monde.

_Je le comprends. À sa place, je serais pareille._

Songeur, le Fifre fixa son pipeau, puis recommença à jouer. Naminé le regarda en silence. Son instrument n'était pas encore tout à fait « à lui ». Chaque Simili possédait son élément, ainsi que son arme. Pour le Fifre, elle en avait une vague idée. Et elle, quelle était son arme ? Ses crayons de couleur ? Dire qu'elle n'avait même pas essayé d'en « invoquer ». Elle avait trop peur... quant à son « élément »... Elle était une sorcière. Une sorte de Baba Yaga, et elle n'acceptait pas cette partie d'elle qui avait causé tant de torts.

Elle soupira, regarda ses pieds, puis se plongea dans une méditation contemplative qui leur était commune. Après, elle devrait nettoyer sa longue robe blanche; le Fifre avait préparé les cendres de la cheminée (8). Ce vêtement lui avait été offert par une femme étrange qui était venue frapper à leur porte il y a quelques nuits. Elle disait être une princesse en fuite, mais ne s'était pas attardée. Pourquoi ce cadeau ? Sans doute pour s'en débarrasser, mais Naminé l'avait accepté quand même.

Au bout d'un certain temps, la Simili se releva, épousseta son pantalon en laine grise qui irritait sa peau, puis rapprocha sa chaise de la table. C'est alors qu'une idée jaillit dans sa tête; une idée qui la fit frissonner désagréablement. Dessiner pour se relaxer ? Jamais elle n'avait fait cela. Était-ce une bonne chose ? Naminé se mordit la lèvre, se rassit avec hésitation, puis tenta de faire le vide en son esprit. Elle inspira profondément et posa ses mains devant elle.

_Allez, Naminé._

Petit à petit, son corps se détendit, ce qui battait dans sa poitrine – elle ne s'habituait encore pas à l'appeler cœur – ralentit. Toute son attention était tournée vers un seul objectif : appeler vers elle ses outils, non pour faire le mal, mais pour aider. Après tout, autant s'y mettre maintenant. Elle en aurait besoin aussi pour les faire sortir de ce monde. Cela ne servait à rien de repousser l'échéance. La Simili ne se rendit pas compte du silence soudain dans la cahute. Le Fifre s'était arrêté de jouer et la fixait avec une sorte d'hébétude qu'il avait bien du mal à maîtriser.

Et pour cause : du corps de sa protégée sourdait une aura blanche. La seule fois où il avait vu ce phénomène chez elle, c'était lorsqu'il l'avait libérée du pipeau ! Interdit, il continua de la contempler tout en sentant au sein de sa poitrine comme un pincement. Il porta la main à cette dernière et recula quand l'aura de Naminé sembla se concentrer vers ses doigts... et qu'un carnet blanc, ainsi qu'un crayon de la même couleur terminé au bout par un de ces étranges symboles qu'il avait dessinés sur son pipeau, y apparut.

Le souffle coupé, il la regarda ouvrir les yeux, fixer en silence ces deux objets, puis se raidir un peu. D'une voix un peu terne, il l'entendit alors murmurer :

- Avant que je commence, il faut que je te dise qui je suis vraiment...

X

XXX

X

Par une nuit claire et couvée par une lune gibbeuse, deux silhouettes emmitouflées dans d'épais manteaux marchaient dans un silence aussi puissant que Morphée. L'une d'entre elles tenait entre ses mains quelque chose de long, qu'elle porta à sa bouche. L'autre la regarda faire en s'arrêtant à son tour. Bientôt, quelques sons fluets, mais d'une beauté à toute épreuve, sortirent de ce qui n'était autre qu'un pipeau.

Un sourire doux voyagea sur les lèvres de Naminé; elle avait raison : non seulement son nouvel ami avait du talent, mais en plus son « élément » était à portée de ses oreilles et de sa bouche : le son. Qui mieux qu'un musicien pouvait le maîtriser avec autant de perfection ? Un bref instant, elle songea à Demyx : si ce dernier n'avait pas eu à contrôler l'eau, il aurait été probable que ce fût lui à qui aurait échu le pouvoir de ces vibrations d'air.

_Dire que le Fifre et Demyx ont quasiment une « origine commune ». S'ils savaient..._

Une mélodie légère et un peu étouffée finit par jaillir de l'instrument manié avec doigté par son maître; Naminé frissonna et resserra involontairement les pans de son manteau contre elle. Pourvu que cela fonctionne... Après cela, ils partiraient. Ils ne prendraient pas le risque de se faire chasser par les habitants sous prétexte qu'ils sont en réalité des agents des diables, de Baba Yaga, ou de Kingdom Hearts seul sait quelle autre légende rurale issue de leurs traditions.

Si au début il ne se passa rien, un léger crissement de pas les avertit d'un phénomène : la neige était tassée par de minuscules pattes de rongeurs. Les yeux pourpres de ces derniers fixèrent le couple, puis se focalisèrent sur le Fifre qui joua un autre air avec un peu d'hésitation. Il était fasciné par les rats, par l'intelligence qui brillait dans leur regard. Pour un peu, s'ils avaient été dotés de la parole, ils auraient fait une espèce bien plus sensée que les humains. En comparant le poids et le contenu de leur cerveau par rapport à leur taille, bien sûr. Il recula vers l'une des sorties du village en faisant attention à leur faire contourner la rivière.

La jeune Sorcière sortit doucement son crayon et son carnet, puis commença à représenter la scène en silence. Elle insista sur la silhouette gracile de son ami, sur les ombres des rongeurs dessinées par la lueur de la lune. Elle s'était beaucoup améliorée pour la représentation des corps depuis qu'elle s'était « réconciliée » avec le dessin. Fébrile, elle se dépêcha de tourner la page pour s'attaquer à la « scène » suivante, qui ne s'était pas encore réalisée. Elle allait devoir mettre à profil l'un de ses deux dons maudits : rendre les choses qu'elle dessinait véritables...

Si pour l'instant rien ne s'était produit, c'était parce qu'elle n'avait fait qu'esquisser sur le papier des actions déjà faites, des actions qu'elle se contentait de fixer... et qu'elle pouvait modifier dans l'esprit du Fifre si elle le désirait plus tard. Bien sûr, elle ne le ferait pas. Cette action était négative et n'aurait causé que du tort. Naminé eut un sourire triste, puis laissa la pointe de son crayon déverser ses couleurs et faire ces traits, ces courbes et ces ombres qui ne demandaient qu'à naître; elle « indiqua » un chemin pour les rats, qui conduisait au cœur d'une clairière lointaine de la forêt où ils pourraient être « heureux ».

Pour cela, elle « invoqua » un fin disque noir, qui se matérialisa devant eux dès qu'elle eût terminé. Les rats y plongèrent pour se retrouver aussitôt dans ladite clairière. Ils avaient été protégés des créatures se tapissant dans les recoins du couloir des ténèbres grâce à la volonté de la Simili de les vouloir vivants. Elle plissa le front, puis laissa l'autre bout du crayon effacer ce disque pour fermer le passage. Le Fifre la regardait avec neutralité, mais « bienveillance ». Naminé le remercia pour cette attitude.

Quand elle lui avait expliqué son passé, le Simili n'avait rien dit. Il s'était contenté de la fixer, puis de hocher la tête pour lui signifier que cela n'avait pas d'importance. Roxas réagirait-il pareillement... lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient ?

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la voix du Fifre :

- Allons chercher nos affaires, et partons.

Naminé acquiesça en silence. L'aube se lèverait sans eux, sans les accueillir, car ils seraient dans un autre monde. Ils retournèrent sur leurs pas et s'apprêtèrent à reprendre la route du village. C'est alors que, sans prévenir, le carnet de Naminé s'illumina et s'éleva dans les airs. Celle-ci étouffa un cri de surprise en voyant le phénomène, mais ne chercha pas à le rattraper. Les pages volèrent avec violence, manquèrent de se déchirer pour certaines, puis se fixèrent brutalement. Le carnet se planta devant les deux Simili, à mi-hauteur, et des mots d'une couleur aussi noire que les ténèbres apparurent. Ou plutôt, des kanjis...

Même si le Fifre n'avait jamais vu une pareille écriture, il ne s'inquiéta pas. Sa protégée, elle, semblait pouvoir lire... il l'entendit la déchiffrer avec une émotion qui lui était familière – l'angoisse :

- Citadelle... Prisonnier... Aide...

Il se tourna vers elle et l'interrogea du regard. La gorge aussi sèche que du papier de verre, la Simili parvint à éclaircir ses propos :

- Quelqu'un appelle au secours depuis la Citadelle. Je croyais qu'elle avait été détruite en même temps que Xemnas...

- Si cette personne t'a appelée à l'aide, c'est que tu dois le faire.

- Peut-être...

Le carnet retomba entre les mains de la Simili. Le Fifre posa une paume sur son épaule et lui souffla d'un ton bas :

- Je suis là. Tu n'es plus une prisonnière, et tu n'as jamais été une erreur.

- Mais je ne sais pas ce qui nous attend... là-bas..., avoua-t-elle, avec une intonation dans la voix qu'il finit par cerner.

- As-tu peur ?

- Je... oui.

Le Fifre plaça sa main sur la tête de la jeune femme et lui répondit :

- Je suis avec toi. Nous allons découvrir ensemble ce qu'il se passe.

- Je ne vois pas qui peut être resté prisonnier...

- Cela ne peut être qu'un Simili, vu les mots de ton carnet.

- Hm...

Avec angoisse, Naminé fixa le ciel, puis frissonna. Aller à la Citadelle ne lui disait rien qui vaille, mais son instinct la poussait à s'accrocher à l'idée qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

* * *

(1) Vide blanc. Jeu de mots avec le fait que le carnet de Naminé soit blanc.

(2) Le général Hiver, bien sûr. Référence aux guerres Napoléoniennes, où Napoléon fut bloqué en Russie à cause de l'hiver justement.

(3) Nom populaire dans les contes russes. Diminutif de Vanioucha.

(4) Sorcière, dans les pays slaves.

(5) D'après les légendes slaves, on raconte que la maison de la Baba Yaga est surmontée de pattes de poulet... entre autres.

(6) Maison traditionnelle russe.

(7) Diminutif de « Aliona ». Il est souvent utilisé dans les contes de fées russes.

(8) Anciennement, on utilisait les cendres pour laver le linge.


	3. Vacuité persistante

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour,**_

_**Ouf... Je disais sur mon profil que je ne serais pas active tout de suite, que tout dépendait de ma situation professionnelle dans les jours à venir... Ça n'a pas traîné. Je fais un remplacement de deux semaines dans une autre école, dans une autre ville que la mienne. Youhou, les joies des transports avec les bus, les trains... mais bon. J'assume. Après tout, le permis, je ne crois pas que ça sera pour maintenant, étant donné que je l'ai raté deux fois, qu'il faut tout que je recommence (code + épreuve pratique) et que je n'en ai franchement pas le courage ni les moyens financiers. Bref...  
**_

_**Voici le chapitre 2 de la fic sur Naminé. Pour me faire pardonner, je vais publier aussi un OS, dont je ne vous révélerai rien du contenu. Eh bien oui, c'est une surprise...**_

_**Je tiens à ajouter quelque chose : je m'excuse de cet oubli, mais je me suis aussi inspirée de la légende du Joueur de Flûte de Hamelin, retranscrite notamment par les frères Grimm, mais dont les sources sont encore plus anciennes encore. Elles proviendraient d'un vitrail reconstitué et placé dans l'église de Hamelin aux environs de 1300. Quant aux faits de la légende, aux théories sur son contenu, je vous laisse vous renseigner par vous-même. Sachez juste que les rats ne font pas partie de la légende au départ, que c'est un ajout. Je l'ai gardé pour les besoins de la fic, tout comme j'ai adapté le don de mon Fifre en fonction et des contes russes, et de la légende du Joueur de flûte de Hamelin.  
**_

_**Sur ce blabla un peu long, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et merci à Suzuka-san pour sa review ;), ainsi qu'aux lecteurs anonymes qui me suivent.  
**_

* * *

_Auc__un personnage de Square Enix, ni de Disney, ni de Afanassiev, ni des frères Grimm ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Vacuité persistante

Un bruit de grattements et de couinements réveilla deux hommes au physique passe-partout, deux grands gaillards blonds et costauds qui auraient pu être frères s'ils n'étaient pas tout simplement cousins. Le premier, qui répondait au nom de Vaniouchka et qui n'était autre que le tailleur du village, lâcha un juron et eut le temps de voir une queue de rat s'enfiler sous la porte. Grichka(1), dont l'air hébété trahissait son activité dernière, grommela :

- Les rats quittent le navire... euh, l'isba je veux dire...

Une mélodie aux accents envoûtants, bien que légers, les prit au cœur. Vaniouchka secoua la tête et maugréa :

- C'est ce joueur de pipeau qui s'occupe de leur cas. Il doit être un peu sorcier sur les bords, celui-là...

Les grattements des pattes le crispaient, le rendaient plus que nerveux. Grichka lâcha un gros rire et le charria :

- Allons, c'est pas non plus le bout de la voûte céleste...

- T'as de drôles d'expressions des fois...

- Je n'y peux rien si le ciel me fascine.

- Pour ce que ça nous sert, rétorqua son cousin.

Il entreprit de se lever et chaussa ses bottes avec humeur. Demain, il demanderait à ce que soit organisée une réunion. Il voulait trouver un moyen de chasser le Fifre de leur village. Les rats n'étaient plus un problème, alors pourquoi cet homme étrange ne partirait-il pas, lui aussi ? Il faisait peur aux habitants.

Au début, personne n'avait jamais rien dit à l'encontre du joueur du pipeau. Tous imputaient son comportement déroutant à son amnésie et à son choc. Puis les années étaient passées... et il n'y avait eu aucune « amélioration » de leur point de vue. Il leur était toujours aussi peu « humain ». Quelle idée bizarre...

La voix de Grichka l'interrompit dans ses réflexion :

- Et la fille ?

- Quoi, la fille ?

- Ben on doit la chasser ?

- Elle est tout le temps fourrée avec lui. Par certains côtés, elle lui ressemble... Ils ne sont pas humains, tous les deux, grommela le plus vieux des deux.

- Dommage. Elle est jolie, et aussi blanche que la neige. Elle semble tellement pure.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est belle...

- … à tel point que l'on voit la moelle à travers ses os (2). Elle est vraiment...

- Ça suffit, Grichka, claqua avec sécheresse Vaniouchka.

- C'est bon, n'en fais pas tout un zakouski (3) ! s'offusqua ce dernier, vexé.

Des grincements d'une tout autre nature, accompagnés par ce qui ressemblait à des rires, firent sursauter les deux hommes. Ils se regardèrent avec un air terrifié, blêmes comme une lune malade. Vaniouchka balbutia :

- As-tu bien entendu...

- … ce que j'ai entendu ?

« Les rires » s'intensifièrent; Grichka lâcha un cri apeuré, puis se hissa sur ses jambes avant de courir vers la sortie.

- Hé ! Tu vas où ?!

- Je m'en vais ! J'reste pas s'il y a les diables dans le coin ! beugla l'autre.

- Attends-moi !

Il rattrapa avec une vitesse stupéfiante malgré sa robustesse son cousin, dont la silhouette massive s'était déjà bien enfoncée dans le velours peu rassurant de la nuit. Ce qui tenait lieu de ricanement continua un moment avant de cesser par à-coups.

Ce que les deux cousins ignoraient, c'était que ce n'étaient que les canalisations en fer de l'isba qui faisaient des siennes, ainsi que le bois qui « travaillait » sous le dégel assez brusque provoqué sans le savoir par la mélodie du Fifre. Les stalactites collées aux charpentes agonisaient déjà alors que le soleil ne se lèverait que dans quelques heures. Le printemps, en plus d'être tardif, promettait d'être brutal cette année.

X

XXX

X

Naminé fut prise d'un frisson désagréable lorsqu'elle dessina sur son carnet le portail qui les mènerait à l'Illusiocitadelle. Elle acheva d'un dernier coup de crayon son esquisse, puis déglutit tandis que là, juste devant eux, au-dessus de la berge de la rivière, s'ouvrait une brèche dans ce que l'on appelait grossièrement « l'horizon des événements ». Un jargon scientifique qui ne voulait absolument rien dire, et que Vexen employait souvent pour parler de leurs capacités à créer des portails.

_Dire que je ne pensais plus jamais manipuler ce potentiel propre à tous les Simili, même moi qui suis une erreur encore plus grande qu'eux-même aux yeux de DiZ..._

Le Fifre la regarda, puis lui fit d'une voix neutre :

- Puisque ce village ne me donnera rien pour ce que j'ai fait... Je m'approprierai son nom.

Étonnée, la Simili se tourna vers lui. Dans sa robe blanche aux longues manches volantes, elle paraissait être aussi fragile que la dame blanche des légendes d'autres mondes. Il s'expliqua :

- Depuis le début, je sens que... ce village a une vie propre. Ses habitants le dénaturent, ne le traitent pas comme il devrait l'être. C'est le seul qui m'ait vraiment accepté.

- Chaque monde a son esprit protecteur, pourquoi ne pas considérer que les villes, les villages, ou même ce qui tient lieu de maison ont aussi leur « entité gardienne » ?

- Tu as raison...

Naminé lui sourit.

- Si tu penses que c'est l'esprit de ce village qui te parle et qui te baptise, alors vas-y.

- Dans ce cas, à partir de maintenant, appelle-moi Hamelin.

- Sais-tu qui tu es vraiment ?

- Je suis Hamelin le Fifre.

- Il manque quelque chose... mais nous verrons tout cela en temps et en heure, lui répondit la Simili avec un sourire.

Hamelin la fixa avec un air franchement étonné, mais ne fit aucune autre remarque. Il la vit s'avancer vers le couloir des ténèbres avec hésitation, et il ne sut ce qu'il lui prit : il la poussa gentiment à l'intérieur en même temps qu'il la suivait. Elle ne dit mot, mais se raidit un peu et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle eut le souffle coupé devant la vision qui s'imposait à elle. D'une petite voix, elle lâcha :

- … C'est plus grand encore que le Manoir Oblivion.

- Tu n'es jamais venue ici ? s'enquit le Fifre.

- Non.

Juste devant eux, une passerelle verte et translucide pointait vers les entrailles d'un énorme château blanc qui donna la nausée à Naminé. L'Appel de la Vacuité... Voilà le nom de ce lieu. Elle le nota sur son carnet, puis elle représenta ce qu'elle voyait devant elle. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle agissait ainsi, mais elle sentait que c'était important qu'elle le fasse. La Citadelle était « vivante », mais elle devait le prouver absolument.

D'un pas, puis d'un autre, Hamelin s'avança avec hésitation. Il fit à l'intention de Naminé :

- Crois-tu que mon don sur le son...

- Non. Il faudrait conjuguer tous les pouvoirs des Simili Maître pour peut-être arriver à détruire cet endroit... et ce n'est pas le but, Hamelin.

- As-tu pensé une seule seconde que ce mot que tu as... « reçu » dans ton carnet pouvait être un piège ?

La jeune Simili eut un sourire triste.

- J'étais destinée à tomber dans une embûche pour tenter de retrouver Roxas, alors.

- Qui te dit que tu trouveras ce que tu cherches au sein de ce château ?

- Les souvenirs me parlent. Leurs chaînes me racontent beaucoup de choses...

C'est sur ces dernières paroles que la Simili le rejoignit, puis l'incita à avancer pour entrer à l'intérieur de la Citadelle qui semblait dormir alors qu'il n'en était rien.

X

XXX

X

Soudain, Naminé perçut comme une onde de choc la saisir des pieds jusqu'à la tête. Elle fixa le Hall des Mélodies Creuses avec inquiétude et eut des difficultés à respirer. Hamelin s'en aperçut et la rattrapa à temps avant qu'elle n'échoue au sol. Lui-même commençait à se sentir mal dans cette pièce, où l'air semblait plus lourd que d'habitude. Plus compact, comme s'il cherchait à broyer leurs poumons...

- Il faut... sortir... de là... C'est... la salle... de Demyx... et... la Citadelle..., haleta-t-elle, la poitrine douloureuse.

_Ce château se sert des souvenirs qu'ont pu laisser les membres de l'Organisation pour nous attaquer._

Après avoir compris cette évidence, Hamelin serra les dents et souleva sa protégée. Il marcha péniblement jusqu'à un endroit surélevé qui semblait conduire à l'étage supérieur. Naminé agrippa son bras et lui murmura :

- Ton... pipeau...

- Pas maintenant..., grogna-t-il.

Elle se tut et ferma les yeux. Le Fifre franchit les derniers mètres en ayant l'impression d'avoir avalé des quantités de gel. C'était pire qu'au village lors des périodes les plus rudes de l'hiver. Il se retrouva sur une sorte de passerelle donnant sur les ruines de ce qui semblait être une lune. Un pincement plus violent que ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'alors saisit le Simili, qui déposa à la hâte Naminé contre le mur le plus proche, puis se plia en deux en gémissant de douleur. C'était la première fois qu'il avait... mal. Il entendit à peine la voix rassurante de la Simili lui dire :

- Sors ton pipeau... Apaise-toi en le faisant enfin tien... C'est ton arme...

_Mon arme ? Je croyais qu'il fallait invoquer celle-ci à partir du néant !_

Ses interrogations semblèrent toucher la Simili, qui ajouta en posant sa main sur son épaule tremblante :

- Si ton arme ne vient pas du néant, tu peux l'y incorporer.

_Par la barbe d'Igor (4), bien sûr !_

Hamelin se maudit d'être parfois aussi simple d'esprit que Vania, l'idiot du village ! Il se redressa avec peine malgré cette douleur lancinante qui comprimait sa cage thoracique, parvint à sortir son instrument d'une des poches intérieures de son manteau, puis il le serra contre sa poitrine. Il était bien incapable de jouer un air à cet instant, il souffrait trop ! Il sentit alors les doigts de Naminé agripper les siens et le forcer à porter le pipeau jusqu'à ses lèvres.

Des filaments blancs familiers jaillirent de l'instrument, puis s'enroulèrent autour de son corps tétanisé par cette sorte de brûlure atroce. Hamelin ferma les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglé, puis ses poumons relâchèrent leur pression alors qu'une douce chaleur s'emparait de ses sens. Lentement, ce qui le blessait s'éloigna de lui, d'eux, et lui permit de retrouver son sang-froid. Le pipeau qu'il tenait dans ses mains lui échappa... et sembla se désintégrer devant lui pour se diriger vers sa paume. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus rien.

Dérouté, il se tourna vers sa protégée. Avec un sourire, celle-ci lui dit :

- Invoque ton pipeau, maintenant. Enfin, appelle-le.

- Comment ?

- Concentre toute ton attention sur lui.

Hamelin plongea son regard bleu dans celui tout aussi azuré de la Simili. Il était en quête d'une réponse... et il la trouva. Les traits de son visage se durcirent un peu le temps qu'il se focalise sur sa volonté. Il sentit alors sa paume chauffer, puis son pipeau réapparaître dans une lueur blanche. Pour la première fois depuis le début de son existence en tant que Simili, un sourire effleura sa bouche. Le cœur de Naminé, celui qu'elle était parvenue à développer, battit de joie. Cependant, cela fut de courte durée, car ils avaient encore quelque chose à faire : retrouver celui ou celle qui les avait appelés à l'aide. Ou bien déjouer les pièges de la Citadelle.

Elle se releva, tendit la main à Hamelin, puis lâcha avec un ton ferme :

- Nous devons accéder à l'autel du Néant. Nous trouverons quelque chose là-bas.

- Pas Xemnas, je l'espère ? Ou Xehanort. Qui sait, peut-être que depuis sa défaite contre Riku...

- Non. Lui et ses réceptacles n'ont pu rester. Je le sens au plus profond de moi. Pour une raison que j'ignore, la Citadelle n'est plus liée ni à Xehanort, ni à l'Organisation. Ce qui n'est pas tellement rassurant...

Le Fifre la considéra en silence. Il se sentait un peu étranger à tous ces problèmes, mais en voyant sa protégée soucieuse, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y être « sensible ». Encore un nouveau mot qu'il fallait ajouter à son vocabulaire...

X

XXX

X

Chaque pas semblait absorbé par les murs, le sol et le plafond de la Citadelle. Une sensation que Naminé et Hamelin trouvèrent désagréable. À ce propos, ce dernier grommela :

- Je ne sais pas si c'est si bien que cela d'apprendre toutes ces émotions... J'étais peut-être mieux lorsque j'étais un « pur » Simili...

- Ne dis pas cela, rétorqua la jeune Sorcière, d'une voix un peu dure. C'est complètement insensé.

Le Fifre se raidit un peu; un tic déforma sa bouche, mais il n'osa rien dire. D'un ton adouci, Naminé ajouta :

- Tu te rendras compte de l'absurdité de tes mots bientôt. Après, je me doute que c'est difficile, même si je n'ai qu'une vague idée de ton état.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Eh bien... Dès ma naissance, je connaissais déjà toutes les émotions. Je ne suis pas née en tant que « coquille vide et amorphe ». C'est pour cela que j'ai toujours été sceptique lorsque Xemnas, Marluxia, Larxene, puis DiZ me disaient que je valais moins qu'un Simili.

- C'est étrange..., ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Hamelin, tandis qu'ils franchissaient un nouveau carrefour.

- Je suis la Simili d'une Princesse de cœur et d'un Porteur de la Keyblade. Le processus a sans doute court-circuité l'étape « légume » pour moi.

- Merci pour le compliment.

Cependant, le Fifre n'était pas vexé. Un sourire vint même voyager sur ses lèvres quelques secondes. Il se souvenait de cet instant où il avait vraiment fait peur au doyen du village de Hamelin : il ne parlait pas, regardait fixement ceux qui l'entouraient... bref, pas plus de réaction qu'un « légume ».

Soudain, Naminé serra son poignet tellement fort qu'elle enfonça ses ongles dans sa chair. le Fifre grommela un peu sous la douleur, mais fut coupé dans son envie de se dégager lorsqu'elle balbutia :

- Oh, Kingdom Hearts...

Hamelin eut tout juste le temps de plaquer la Simili au sol et d'esquiver une attaque d'un... espèce de fantôme blanc aux formes pointues et angulaires. Il les dépassait d'au moins trois têtes. Stupéfait, il sut qu'il avait affaire à un Simili inférieur... mais affilié à qui ?

D'autres surgirent dans le couloir. La Citadelle semblait se défendre ! Naminé se releva avec peine, tira sur le bras de Hamelin et lâcha d'une voix étrangement calme :

- Elle a rendu ces Simili esclaves de sa volonté... Fuyons, sinon elle va nous transformer en Reflets.

Un frisson glacial parcourut l'échine du Simili. Sa protégée lui avait expliqué que Xemnas infligeait cette punition à certains membres parfois... La Citadelle avait absorbé définitivement ce pouvoir pour le faire sien. Pourquoi agissait-elle de la sorte ?

Le Simili Inférieur leva un bras qui se rétracta, puis s'allongea brutalement pour tenter de les faucher. Hamelin saisit Naminé et évita l'attaque de justesse... en traversant un mur. Éberlué, il se retourna pour fixer ce dernier, puis plaqua une main dessus. La surface était redevenue dure et ferme, comme il s'y attendait. Naminé murmura en reposant les pieds au sol :

- Étrange...

Le Fifre fronça les sourcils, et la première chose qu'il vit, ce fut cet escalier enveloppé d'une sorte de cocon cristallin qui menait à une terrasse ronde entourée de piliers. La Simili de Kairi s'exclama d'une voix étranglée :

- Il y a quelqu'un de couché là-haut... Allons-y !

Avant qu'il eût le temps de l'en empêcher, elle se précipita vers les marches que ses pas avalèrent.

- Naminé ! Attends, c'est peut-être dangereux !

Elle ne l'écoutait pas. Son cœur au sein de sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Elle finit par arriver au centre de l'Autel du Néant, qu'une lune brisée et lointaine surplombait... et elle étouffa un cri d'horreur en reconnaissant la silhouette qui était retenue par des filaments grisâtres au sol. Elle voulut toucher le jeune homme, mais un champ de force invisible la frappa de plein fouet et la projeta en arrière. Hamelin eut tout juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne se fasse mal. Il put distinguer sur les lèvres de Naminé, qui remuaient sans produire aucun son :

- Roxas... Roxas...

Saisi par une intuition naissante, mais déjà puissante, Hamelin s'approcha à son tour du treizième membre de l'Organisation. Que faisait-il ici ? Pourquoi est-ce que la Citadelle le retenait ? Sa main invoqua d'elle-même son pipeau, et ses lèvres commencèrent à jouer un air mélancolique au départ... pour devenir de plus en plus enfantin, bien que mature sur les bords. Stupéfaite, Naminé fixa le Fifre, puis à nouveau Roxas. Elle poussa un cri quand les lianes explosèrent, comme si elles ne supportaient pas la musique. Il était vrai que maintenant, Hamelin jouait une mélodie au-delà de l'audible pour les oreilles humaines. La jeune Sorcière fut obligée de boucher les siennes et de reculer lorsque le dôme du champ de force éclata à son tour avec fracas.

_La Citadelle... Elle va nous tuer !_

Le sol trembla sous eux, signe que la Citadelle n'appréciait vraiment pas cette intervention; bientôt, les trois Simili furent encerclés par divers Simili Inférieurs qui avaient été à la solde des membres de l'Organisation. Naminé se précipita vers Roxas et le protégea à temps d'une attaque d'un Fantassin. Elle vit Hamelin jouer plus fort, avec plus de violence, tandis qu'il flottait dans les airs comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Puis elle se rendit compte que les sorts et coups de leurs ennemis ne les effleuraient même pas. Elle finit par comprendre que le Fifre, en utilisant les vibrations de l'air, créait ses propres barrières de protection autour de lui et d'elle ! Stupéfiant !

C'est alors que le bras de Roxas se tendit en avant et qu'un éclat aveuglant jaillit de sa paume. De l'autre, il enlaça Naminé. La Keyblade « Tendre Promesse » se dressa droit devant eux, tenue par une poigne de fer même si le Simili gardait les yeux fermés, puis ouvrit un portail dont la nature semblait lumineuse, ce qui surprit la jeune Sorcière. Elle vit les lèvres de Roxas bouger et lut sur celles-ci :

- Vite...

Naminé sentit à peine Hamelin les saisir tous les deux et les pousser vers le couloir des ténèbres, tout en encaissant un coup violent porté par un Funambule vicieux. Il grogna de douleur, mais bien vite, tous trois se retrouvèrent en sécurité... dans un monde familier. Stupéfaite, Naminé put voir un sourire fleurir sur la bouche de Roxas, qui ouvrit les paupières et leur murmura :

- Il était moins une... J'ai cru que vous n'arriveriez jamais...

Stupéfait, Hamelin considéra le Simili sans savoir que dire. La lumière orangée de la Cité du Crépuscule réchauffait leurs corps rudement éprouvés. Naminé sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux... et elle serra avec force Roxas contre elle. La voix étranglée par ses pleurs, elle fit :

- Idiot... Tu n'es qu'un idiot...

- Et toi, tu as pris le risque... Tu savais au fond de toi que c'était moi, et que j'allais mourir...

Hamelin comprit en un éclair pourquoi depuis ces fameux mots sur le carnet, Naminé semblait si fébrile. Elle avait toujours su qui était leur auteur. Cependant, elle ne lui avait rien dit... de peur qu'il ne la suive pas ? À vrai dire, il s'en fichait. Ce qui importait désormais, c'était qu'ils soient tous les trois sains et saufs.

* * *

(1) Clin d'œil à Igor et Grichka Bogdanoff.

(2) Pour ce passage, petite explication. C'est tiré d'une phrase que j'ai lue dans le conte populaire russe « La princesse ensorcelée ». La voici : "Au matin, la princesse arrive: ses cheveux et ses gens sont blancs comme la neige, et elle-même, elle est pure et belle à ne pouvoir l'imaginer: on peut voir sa moelle à travers ses os." Les Russes ont de drôles de goûts quand même...

(3) Hors-d'œuvres typiques de la cuisine russe d'une grande variété, servis en apéritifs. Ils se composent de charcuteries, de poissons (harengs marinés ou fumés), de caviar d'esturgeon, de poisson, du caviar d'aubergine, des concombres à l'aigre-doux (malossol), de salades diverses…

(4) Expression souvent utilisée par les habitants du village d'Hamelin dans la fic.


	4. Vacances-mémoire

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonsoir,**_

_**Je suis vivante ! Et voici de ce pas le chapitre 3, où pas mal d'informations sont divulguées. Je remercie Suzuka-san pour sa review, et vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture.**_

* * *

_Auc__un personnage de Square Enix, ni de Disney, ni de Afanassiev, ni des frères Grimm ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Vacances-mémoire

Sur le clocher, à la tour de la gare, Hamelin réfléchissait. Ses yeux fixaient pensivement ses mains à la peau claire. Il ne pouvait pas rester avec Naminé et Roxas, c'était indéniable. Il avait quelque chose à accomplir avant. Quelque chose qu'il devait faire seul. Il irait leur parler, puis leur demanderait de lui ouvrir un couloir en destination d'un monde. Celui de son humain d'origine.

Le Fifre frotta ses paupières et regarda le ciel perpétuellement orangé, même lorsque la nuit s'annonçait – il prenait à ce moment-là une teinte plus foncée. Naminé lui avait permis de réveiller son essence de pouvoir, ainsi que son arme – même si comme pour Xigbar, par exemple, il avait dû « importer » celle-ci pour l'incorporer en lui. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'il existait deux processus pour trouver son arme : soit le Simili l'invoquait au bout d'un laps de temps en la tirant du néant, soit il procédait comme Xigbar et Hamelin l'avaient fait. Quant au pouvoir dormant... il était présent chez le Simili dès le départ, et il fallait juste le titiller.

Que feraient Naminé et Roxas ? Hamelin ne désirait pas le savoir. C'était une quête qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Il sentait qu'ils devaient la faire ensemble. Il ne comprenait pas encore très bien ce qui liait certains êtres humains, mais il savait bien qu'entre sa protégée et le jeune Simili, il existait un lien spécial.

- Hamelin ?

Il se retourna et leva le regard vers Naminé, dont l'air était soucieux. Dans sa longue robe blanche, elle ressemblait à une apparition venue tout droit du ciel. La princesse qui la lui avait offerte se doutait-elle que le vêtement semblait avoir été taillé pour elle ?

- Où est Roxas ?

- Je crois qu'il se promène un peu dans la cité. Il se demande si Pence, Olette et Hayner le reconnaîtront.

- Pence, Olette... ?

Naminé eut une grimace d'excuse.

- Oh, oui, c'est vrai.

Elle entreprit de lui expliquer qu'il s'agissait des habitants de ce monde, qu'ils avaient croisés lors de certaines circonstances qu'elle lui résuma du mieux qu'elle put. Songeur, Hamelin retourna à sa contemplation première en réfléchissant aux paroles de la jeune Sorcière. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle s'était tue, il prit soin de bien choisir ses mots, puis lui dit :

- Naminé... je vais partir.

Celle-ci leva un sourcil, puis s'assit à côté de lui.

- Tu veux découvrir qui tu es...

- Le problème, c'est que...

- Tu ne sais pas ouvrir de portails. Roxas t'apprendra, lui fit-elle avec douceur. Ma manière de faire est totalement différente de la sienne et de celles des autres membres de l'Organisation.

- À cause de ta nature particulière ?

- Hm.

Un souffle de vent tiède caressa les pommettes de Naminé et dérangea les cheveux d'Hamelin, qui les aplatit machinalement sur son crâne. Il s'était promis de ne pas lui poser la question, mais il ne put s'en empêcher :

- Et toi ? Que vas-tu faire ?

Son œil bifurqua sur les mains de la jeune Sorcière, qu'elle tordait consciencieusement même si elle les cachait sous ses manches longues et larges.

- Roxas m'a dit qu'il fallait que j'écoute l'esprit du monde de ton village.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je dois laisser s'épanouir mes deux dons.

- Tes deux dons ? fit-il, en se tournant franchement vers elle, les yeux brillants de curiosité.

- Oui. Celui de manipuler les souvenirs, et un autre... en rapport avec le dessin, même si je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est.

- Oh... C'est pour cela que tu représentais tout ce que tu voyais sur ton carnet, même si c'était inconscient de ta part.

- Je pense, oui. Bon, je ne cache pas qu'à partir de mes dessins, je peux toucher aux chaînes de souvenirs. Du moins, indirectement. Par contre, le second don que l'esprit a mentionné fait plus qu'en découler.

- Je te souhaite bonne chance, dans ce cas.

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Naminé.

- Merci, mais je n'en aurai pas besoin. Mais toi...

- Cela ne doit pas être si terrible, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Tu ne le sais pas..., rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Le Fifre se tut, puis se frotta les tempes.

- Et les miennes ?

- De quoi ? s'enquit-elle.

- Mes chaînes de souvenirs... Pourquoi ne les manipules-tu pas pour que je sache qui est mon humain ?

Aussitôt, il éclata d'un rire amer et balaya l'air d'un geste de la main en secouant la tête.

- Non. Excuse-moi pour mes mots malvenus, Naminé.

Celle-ci resta silencieuse et baissa le menton. Il n'avait pas voulu la blesser, elle le savait... mais c'était fait. Il avait ouvert une brèche en elle.

X

XXX

X

Roxas leva la main et l'agita à l'intention de Hamelin, qui s'apprêtait à franchir le couloir qui le mènerait vers la source de ce qu'il cherchait au plus profond de lui. À voix basse, il demanda à Naminé :

- Crois-tu qu'il a un cœur, maintenant ?

- Non, pas encore... mais cela ne saurait tarder. Je pense que dès qu'il apprendra de quel humain il vient, il en aura un.

- C'est ce que je pense aussi.

Le Fifre leur adressa un dernier salut, puis disparut en même temps que le portail des ténèbres dans lequel il s'était faufilé. Roxas soupira, puis invoqua sa Keyblade Tendre Promesse. Intriguée, Naminé lui demanda :

- Pourquoi n'est-ce pas Souvenir Perdu ? C'est pourtant ta Keyblade...

- Je n'arrive plus à l'appeler. J'en ignore la raison, avoua-t-il. Par contre, en seconde Keyblade, c'est Chaîne Royale qui me vient.

Songeuse, la jeune Sorcière lui souffla :

- Peut-être parce que Souvenir Perdu était ce qu'il restait de Xion... et vu que nous nous en rappelons tous les deux...

- Crois-tu que...

- Oui, Roxas, je le crois.

Les traits du Simili semblèrent se détendre un peu. Naminé lui sourit, puis se plongea dans ses réflexions. Revenir ici avait fait plaisir à Roxas... Cependant, il existait un lieu où il ne s'était pas encore rendu, et où il le devait pourtant. Elle baissa la tête et se mordit les lèvres. Le treizième membre de l'Organisation la fixa, intrigué, puis se risqua à lui demander :

- Naminé ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Ce n'est rien, dit-elle dans un murmure.

- Vu la manière dont tu le dis... je ne crois pas, lui répondit-il d'une voix ferme.

Naminé tressaillit. Elle ne pouvait pas esquiver ses interrogations, ce pour quoi elle aborda le sujet d'une manière détournée :

- Y a-t-il un endroit que tu voudrais revoir ici ?

- Hein ? Pourquoi cette question ? lui fit Roxas, vaguement perplexe.

C'est alors qu'il blêmit comme une lune malade et serra les poings, les traits contractés. Le manoir abandonné... Le laboratoire de DiZ... Naminé tentait certainement de lui en parler sans éveiller de mauvais souvenirs en lui. C'était là que tout avait commencé... et là aussi que ses « vacances » à la Cité Virtuelle s'étaient terminées.

La Simili le considéra en silence; elle ne savait que faire pour lui. Elle se sentait presque coupable de rouvrir des plaies qui avaient déjà bien eu du mal à cicatriser, même si Roxas avait pardonné à Sora. Après tout, ce n'était pas la faute de ce dernier, mais celle de Xehanort... Elle ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole, mais Roxas la coupa avec une voix ferme :

- Allons-y.

- … Où ?

- Au manoir. J'ai besoin de faire mon deuil.

Sans ménagement, le Simili lui prit la main et la traîna avec lui. Naminé ravala une protestation et lui emboîta le pas en dégageant doucement son poignet. Elle pouvait marcher seule, et elle en avait assez qu'on la force à faire une action... même si c'était un ami. Même si c'était Roxas.

X

XXX

X

Naminé sortit discrètement son calepin, puis recula un peu pendant que Roxas regardait avec une intensité effrayante la fleur de « cristal » ouverte juste devant lui. C'était là-dedans qu'avait dormi Sora, pendant un an. Lentement, il approcha une main d'un des pétales de la « fleur », puis l'effleura comme s'il cherchait à guetter ses « réactions ». La jeune Sorcière soupira, et ne put s'empêcher de commencer à le représenter sur sa feuille. Elle s'était énormément améliorée pour les portraits, et Roxas resta suffisamment longtemps immobile – trente minutes, une heure ? – pour qu'elle pût esquisser correctement sa silhouette.

Lorsque le Simili se retourna enfin, il fut un peu surpris de la voir en train de dessiner. Elle lui sourit... mais son ventre semblait se tordre. Son cœur ne battait pas comme il le devrait – c'est-à-dire très lentement pour les Simili. Elle se sentait... étrange. Roxas le remarqua à un détail, parce qu'il s'approcha d'elle, et essaya de frotter sa joue comme si elle était sale. Naminé recula en repoussant son poignet et lui fit d'une voix un peu outrée :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je... Je... Tu as les joues rouges, alors je me suis demandé si..., commença-t-il à balbutier avec un rictus.

La jeune Sorcière lui tourna le dos et marcha vers la sortie de la pièce en marmonnant que ce n'était rien. Malgré tout, ce n'était que pour cacher sa honte d'avoir été surprise à rougir... oui, c'était ça au final. Les Simili n'avaient aucune manifestation de ce type... jusqu'à présent. Elle avait bien vu Roxas avoir une réaction pareille une fois, mais...

Elle l'entendit lui emboîter le pas en silence. C'était la première fois que ce phénomène lui arrivait, à elle. Il était provoqué par le regard que le Simili avait jeté sur elle, assurément. Elle sentit une main attraper son bras doucement pour la forcer à ralentir. Roxas la fixa avec gravité, puis lui dit :

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de te voir aussi... peu sûre de toi.

- Ah... Ce n'est rien...

- C'est la seconde fois que tu me dis ces mots. Naminé, je vois bien que tu es rongée par quelque chose.

Avant qu'elle eût pu lui répondre, le Simili leva son menton pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Elle ne put se résoudre à se dérober et plongea dans l'océan d'azur de ses iris. Aussi bleus que ceux de Sora... à qui elle avait causé tellement de torts, en pensant pouvoir prendre la place de Kairi. Elle ne désirait qu'une chose, en fait : être chère aux yeux de quelqu'un... et le Porteur de la Keyblade était la personne à ce moment-là qui pouvait réaliser son souhait... Poussée par Marluxia et Larxene, Naminé avait alors utilisé son pouvoir pour...

- Naminé, tu ne m'écoutes pas.

- … Hein ? fit-elle, hébétée.

Roxas leva les yeux au ciel et la relâcha.

- Le passé est derrière... Toi aussi, tu as encore un deuil à faire. Si tu veux pouvoir développer tes dons harmonieusement... tu dois te faire confiance.

Sur ces mots, Roxas la laissa livrée à elle-même au sein de ce couloir glauque. Elle regarda les sortes de cocon qui avaient hébergé Dingo et Donald le temps que Sora se réveille, et une immense boule sembla monter le long de sa gorge. Elle serra les lèvres et commença à trembler. Plus elle avançait... et plus elle « s'humanisait ». N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle avait toujours désiré ? Être unique, être un individu à part entière, exister... Alors pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était prête à pleurer... même si elle n'y arrivait pas ?

X

XXX

X

Bien vite, Naminé et Roxas durent quitter la Cité du Crépuscule. Ils savaient qu'à terme, ils devraient rejoindre Sora, Kairi et Riku – et peut-être Xion, si elle se trouvait avec eux –, mais avant, la jeune Sorcière devait réaliser une dernière chose : réveiller son second don correctement. Cela avait plus ou moins commencé au village de Hamelin, mais elle s'était bloquée instinctivement. Roxas et elle avaient beaucoup discuté de ce qui était advenu de l'Illusiocitadelle. Il s'avérait que, grâce à certains facteurs qui leur échappaient complètement, cette dernière avait acquis une sorte de volonté propre... une conscience. Elle était en quelque « sorte » vivante... Le treizième membre de l'Organisation pensait même qu'elle évoluait dans sa propre dimension, et que si Naminé et Hamelin avaient pu y accéder, c'était grâce au second don de la jeune Sorcière, non pas au premier qui lui, ne touchait qu'aux souvenirs. Elle avait créé une porte parce qu'elle l'avait dessinée sur son carnet.

Ils avaient aussi évoqué ce qu'il s'était passé pour Roxas avant qu'il ne se retrouve prisonnier de la Citadelle. Contrairement à Naminé et Xion, qui n'avaient jamais été à proprement parler dans les Mondes Endormis, donc n'avaient jamais croisé Sora même s'il avait cru les voir parce que ce n'étaient que des réminiscences de sa mémoire, Roxas avait bel et bien eu une confrontation avec lui... et il lui avait légué ses souvenirs pour qu'il en fasse un « bon » usage. C'était aussi un geste qui prouvait qu'il pardonnait au Porteur de la Keyblade.

Après cela, il avait cru trouver le sommeil au sein du cœur de celui-ci... mais la Citadelle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Pendant que Xehanort s'efforçait de faire de Sora son treizième réceptacle, elle en avait profité pour « extraire » Roxas et le cacher entre ses murs, un peu sur le même principe que le Manoir Oblivion. Lorsque Xehanort avait été obligé de partir de ces lieux avec les douze réceptacles de son cœur, suite à sa défaite contre Riku, Lea et le Roi Mickey, elle avait enchaîné Roxas à l'Autel du Néant... et avait cherché à pénétrer dans son esprit pour tenter de lui voler les informations et souvenirs qu'il avait légués à Sora. Lorsqu'il l'avait fait, elles s'étaient autoverrouillées au sein de lui... ce qui empêchait quiconque d'y accéder.

Naminé soupira, puis acheva de dessiner le portail qui les mènerait dans un monde où ils seraient tranquilles pendant un moment. Il s'agissait de celui de la Ville d'Halloween et celle de Noël. Ils s'établiraient de cette dernière. Ils passeraient complètement inaperçus, ne seraient dérangés par aucun Sans-cœur... en théorie. Il n'y avait plus qu'à l'espérer.

Le couloir s'ouvrit devant eux dans un chuintement familier, amplifié par les tunnels dans lesquels ils se trouvaient. C'étaient ceux du métro, là où il s'était déroulé tant de choses pour Roxas... là aussi où se cachait l'un des sept mystères de la Cité du Crépuscule, à ce que l'on disait. Il prit la main de la jeune Sorcière et la serra doucement. Cette dernière lui sourit, puis lui dit :

- Prêt à quitter ce monde que tu aimes ?

- Oui. J'y reviendrai un jour, de toute façon.

Elle sentit qu'il désirait ajouter quelque chose, mais il semblait embarrassé. Elle n'insista donc pas, même si elle ignorait que le Simili aurait voulu qu'elle le fasse. Elle entendit son soupir, le regarda avec un air intrigué. Il se racla la gorge et lui fit :

- Bon, nous devrions y aller... Pence pourrait venir faire un tour par ici et nous croiser...

- … et ce n'est pas préférable, je sais, fit-elle doucement.

Naminé fit le premier pas, suivie de près par Roxas, puis tous deux franchirent le passage tout en se demandant ce que l'avenir leur réservait. Une seconde chance, d'accord. Les mondes avaient besoin d'eux, bien. Cependant, pour quelle raison ?


	5. Place vacante

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour,**_

_**Quatrième et dernier chapitre ! Après, c'est l'épilogue... Merci à Suzukan-san pour son assiduité !**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous.**_

* * *

_Auc__un personnage de Square Enix, ni de Disney, ni de Afanassiev, ni des frères Grimm ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Place vacante

_Un an et quelques mois plus tard..._

Près du carrousel recouvert de flocons encore tout « frais », une silhouette blanche était assise sur un banc, un carnet à la main, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle terminait de dessiner un endroit qui avait été magnifique jadis, et elle espérait vraiment pouvoir restaurer ce dernier une fois le dernier coup de crayon achevé. Cet endroit, il se situait sur un monde qu'elle n'avait jamais connu personnellement... Pourtant, son humaine d'origine en était issue.

Naminé posa son crayon et rangea son calepin. Il ne restait plus qu'un trait à tracer. Cependant, elle attendait encore un peu. Elle désirait prendre contact avec Riku, Kairi, Sora... sauf qu'elle ignorait si c'était le bon moment. Et si Roxas n'était pas prêt ? Et s'il ne voulait pas la suivre ? Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Dans ce cas, elle devrait lui avouer ses sentiments pour lui même si elle craignait de le faire. Peur du rejet, peur que le Simili considère leur lien artificiel parce qu'ils étaient issus des cœurs d'humains qui s'aimaient d'amour. Il pouvait très bien lui dire qu'eux n'étaient pas obligés d'en faire de même...

Pourtant, Naminé sentait bien au fond d'elle-même que ses sentiments étaient sincères... et qu'ils commençaient à lui faire mal, par la même occasion. Elle eut un dernier sourire triste, puis se leva pour rentrer dans la petite maison que leur avait assignée le Père Noël, à elle et Roxas. Patiemment, elle avait développé son don du dessin, mais ne s'était pas encore départie de sa crainte de toucher aux chaînes de souvenirs des gens. Soudain, une voix familière l'interpella :

- Naminé ?

Elle se retourna vers Roxas qui marchait vers elle avec un sourire. Le Père Noël l'accompagnait, et il n'y alla pas par quatre chemins pour leur annoncer :

- Vous devez vous rendre vers l'arbre d'Halloween. Vous avez de la visite.

- Comment le savez-vous ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

Le vieil homme lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux en se triturant la barbe.

- Il n'y a rien qui n'échappe à l'esprit de ce monde, ce que je suis naturellement. Enfin, pour la moitié, l'autre étant attribué à une vieille femme qui venait d'un monde encore plus ancien que celui-là...

- Vous êtes l'esprit du monde de Noël ? s'exclama Naminé, stupéfaite. Et l'autre esprit, qui est-ce ?

- Elle se faisait appeler la grand-mère des champs, mais dans le monde d'Halloween, elle est nommée Bloody Mary. Elle est originaire d'Héra (1).

- Je ne connais pas du tout ce monde... et je n'ai pas très envie de faire sa découverte, grimaça Roxas.

- Elle ne se montre quasiment jamais... sauf lors de très rares occasions.

- Hm... Nous ferons sa connaissance plus tard, déclara Naminé, avant de tirer Roxas par le poignet sous l'œil amusé du Père Noël.

Ils quittèrent la petite place tranquille pour marcher sur le chemin blanc qui menait jusqu'au fameux arbre, dont l'accès se faisait en franchissant un tronc d'une manière un peu... spéciale. Comme s'il y avait un ressort au sein de ce dernier qui les expédiait sous terre, ce qui n'était pas exactement le cas. Roxas avait un étrange pressentiment, de même que Naminé; au fond de leur poitrine, leur cœur lent battait avec plus de force que d'ordinaire, ce qui leur faisait un peu mal.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à l'arbre, le Père Noël leur sourit comme pour les encourager, puis il leur dit avec un clin d'œil facétieux :

- N'oubliez pas de revenir me voir pour... m'aider dans mes tâches, hein ?

Les deux Simili ne purent s'empêcher de gémir intérieurement; par « tâches », le vieil homme sous-entendait « jouer les elfes de conception de jouet » quand il n'y en avait pas assez... Roxas inclina la tête pour le saluer, de même que Naminé. Puis, tous deux s'engagèrent dans le passage après avoir resserré leur manteau d'hiver long et blanc sur eux...

X

XXX

X

Avec curiosité, Shion regarda les étranges lanternes qui pendaient des branches de certains arbres. Elle croisa les bras, puis fit avec un ton dubitatif :

- Est-ce vraiment ici qu'ils sont, Riku ?

Le jeune homme, qui était en train de voir si Jack Skellington ne viendrait pas à leur rencontre pour les saluer, se tourna vers elle.

- Oui. Enfin, du côté de Noël, je suppose. Il faut attendre d'après ce qu'a dit Kairi.

- Son pouvoir est un peu effrayant parfois...

Shion frissonna après avoir sorti ces mots, et le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent lui prit les mains pour les serrer entre les siennes. Elle lui sourit pour le rassurer... et ce sourire se figea lorsque deux silhouettes familières apparurent derrière Riku. Elles jaillissaient de l'arbre qui permettait d'aller au village de Noël, et vice-versa. La jeune femme croisa le doux regard de Naminé, puis celui de Roxas...

Qui pleura le premier ? Nul ne le sut. Cependant, ils s'étreignirent, comme un frère et une sœur qui ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des siècles, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait inexact en un sens. Riku eut un sourire attendri tandis qu'il les regardait, de même que Naminé, qui inclina la tête en sa direction et s'avança vers lui. Roxas et Shion échangèrent quelques mots à voix basse, se prirent de nouveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre, puis la jeune Sorcière se racla la gorge et demanda :

- Donc vous êtes venus nous chercher...

- Oui. Nous avons eu bien du mal à vous localiser, mais nous y sommes parvenus. Nous avons besoin de vous, fit le Maître de « Chemin vers l'Aube ».

Roxas se pétrifia d'étonnement.

- De l'aide ?

- Oui. Naminé, Sora est dans le coma suite à divers facteurs : le réveil progressif de Ventus, notre visite au Manoir Oblivion, Riku et moi..., expliqua Shion.

Naminé pâlit.

- Vous pensez que son esprit est... coincé quelque part ?

- C'est même fort probable, fit en soupirant Riku.

Soudain, Roxas et Naminé se regardèrent avec une gravité qui fit peur aux deux autres. D'une voix d'outre-tombe, ils dirent en même temps :

- La Citadelle...

- … Je vous demande pardon ? fit Shion, perplexe.

- J'ai dû, avec un autre Simili Maître qui n'a jamais fait partie de l'Organisation, me rendre à la Citadelle pour sauver Roxas...

Le visage de Riku se rembrunit. Ainsi, tout était lié à cet endroit maudit. Ventus était tiré d'affaire, de même que Roxas – et Shion, indirectement. Par contre, ils étaient tous connectés à Sora, et ce dernier devait être secouru à son tour. Son cœur avait subi de nombreuses mutilations encore...

- Dans ce cas... nous vous suivons, fit Naminé, avec un air déterminé.

- Bien. Nous nous rendons à la Tour Mystérieuse, déclara Shion.

Riku hocha la tête, puis ouvrit un accès par entrechemin. Il se demandait comment il allait transporter Naminé – Roxas pouvant prendre le même chemin qu'eux, lorsqu'il vit la Simili sourire, créer un portail des ténèbres propre à ses capacités, puis lui faire signe de refermer son passage.

- Ce sera plus simple de voyager comme ça. Ne craignez rien, avec Roxas et moi, les Sans-cœur ne vous approcheront pas.

- Naminé..., murmura Riku avec une voix légèrement stupéfaite.

Roxas plongea son regard dans celui qui fut son rival à la Tour du Souvenir, et tous deux semblèrent échanger quelque chose qui échappa aux deux jeunes femmes. Un par un, ils franchirent le couloir des ténèbres, et un ciel de velours piqueté d'étoiles fut la première chose qui leur fit face. Ils avaient atterri dans le jardin situé derrière la Tour Mystérieuse, à laquelle ils tournaient le dos. Lorsque Naminé referma le portail, elle vit une silhouette familière, qui marchait vers eux avec un petit sourire.

- Kairi...

Sans dire un mot, celle-ci prit les mains de sa Simili, puis l'enlaça comme une sœur, ce qui réchauffa son cœur. Qu'il était si bon de tous se retrouver, même si cela devait être en ces circonstances...

X

XXX

X

_Quelques mois plus tard, après le réveil définitif de Ventus..._

Silencieuse, Naminé contempla Sora, qui semblait dormir paisiblement sur le lit d'une des chambres de la Tour Mystérieuse. Elle se rendit à ses côtés, puis posa sa main pâle sur son front. Tiède comme un matin d'été. Elle soupira, puis ferma les yeux, tandis que Shion, Riku et Roxas se retiraient pour la laisser seule avec Kairi, qui s'assit de l'autre côté et adopta la même position que sa Simili. Tout d'abord, on lui avait demandé de venir en aide à Mérida et Adam, en rendant l'histoire d'Eire que Belle avait écrite vraie. Pour cela, elle avait d'abord illustré chacune des pages du livre, puis avait manipulé les chaînes de souvenirs d'Eire pour que son destin s'accomplisse.

L'utilisation combinée de ses deux dons l'avait un peu épuisée... mais elle devait reproduire le même exploit pour Sora, maintenant. Elle était la seule à pouvoir le faire. Kairi allait officier avec son second don pour la guider à travers les méandres qui attendaient Sora... Elles le réveilleraient, oui. La Citadelle n'aurait pas raison du jeune Maître de la Keyblade !

- Détendons-nous... Nous pouvons le sauver.

- Oui... Elle n'a de prise sur lui que parce qu'il était encore relié à Roxas, répondit Naminé avec une voix douce.

- Hm. Ensemble, nous pourrons voir où la Citadelle s'est réfugiée.

Naminé sourit, puis sortit son calepin.

- Je le sais déjà. Je connais l'accès pour y entrer, car je l'ai créé.

Elle lui montra le portail des ténèbres qu'elle avait tracé lorsqu'elle était avec Hamelin. Kairi l'effleura du bout des doigts, fascinée.

- La Citadelle se trouve dans une dimension composée de néant. Je pense toutefois qu'elle a une connexion avec un autre lieu qui lui donne de l'énergie..., fit Naminé, songeuse, tandis qu'elle prenait son crayon.

- Nous serons peut-être capables de le voir lors de notre recherche...

Naminé passa un coup de crayon sur le portail pour modifier le « moyen d'accès » : cette fois, il se ferait par le biais de la pensée... Pour ce faire, sous les yeux fascinés de Kairi, elle ajouta des arabesques autour, dans une langue qui lui était étrangère. La jeune Sorcière l'éclaira à ce propos :

- C'est la Langue Commune utilisée jadis lorsque les mondes ne faisaient qu'un.

- Oh...

- Bien. Je vais poser le calepin. Tu vas prendre mes mains, et nous allons voyager ensemble dans son esprit.

- Bien, souffla Kairi, le cœur battant la chamade.

Elle respira doucement, puis ferma les yeux en plaquant ses paumes contre celles de sa Simili. Elle eut alors l'impression que leurs deux esprits se connectaient pour n'en former qu'un seul, et l'espace d'un instant, la peur la saisit à la gorge. On ne l'aurait pas cru, mais Naminé respirait le néant. Elle seule savait exactement ce que c'était, parce que son être en était composé. Elle savait, et elle avait conservé cette caractéristique même en obtenant son propre cœur. Ainsi, elle était devenue le portail pour la Citadelle, dans cette dimension qui parut bien hostile à la jeune Princesse de cœur.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien._

Un kaléidoscope de couleurs, puis de reliefs leur apparut. Elles retinrent leur souffle, puis se concentrèrent uniquement sur Sora, parmi toutes ces lignes devenues blanches et aveuglantes. Elles voyageaient dans les entrailles de la Citadelle, que Naminé avait représentées sur son carnet. Elle savait de quoi la bâtisse était constituée, le moindre de ses matériaux, même si c'était Xemnas qui en était le fondateur à l'origine.

Une faible lueur leur apparut au loin. Elle semblait ligotée dans des filaments grisâtres. Comme Roxas... Naminé et Kairi n'hésitèrent pas : la Keyblade de l'une s'invoqua seule et se pointa devant leur objectif, tandis que le crayon venait le rejoindre pour dessiner dans l'air quelque chose. Petit à petit émergea alors... une autre Keyblade, qui coupa le souffle à Kairi. Dans son esprit, Naminé murmura :

_- Ce n'est pas moi qui la manierai, ni toi, mais pour l'instant, nous avons besoin d'elle. Nos esprits peuvent fusionner pour la manipuler avec ta Keyblade. Lorsque nous retournerons dans notre réalité, je vous dirai à qui revient de droit cette Keyblade que nous avons créée ensemble._

_- Elle appartiendra à une princesse d'âme, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Oui._

Elles étaient proches de la lueur, à présent. Toutes deux se concentrèrent sur les deux Keyblades, qui foncèrent alors sur les filaments de néant et les tranchèrent net. Elles eurent un peu de mal à manier la Keyblade créée par la conjonction de leurs deux esprits. Un observateur extérieur, qui serait rentré dans la chambre où leurs corps physiques se trouvaient avec Sora, verrait sans peine la douleur s'exprimer sur leurs visages concentrés sur l'effort qu'elles devaient fournir pour parvenir à leurs fins.

Soudain, la lueur jadis prisonnière bondit vers elles et les aveugla. Kairi cria de peur, mais la voix de Sora résonna au fond de son esprit, douce et rassurante, tandis que Naminé rappelait la Keyblade qu'elles n'avaient pas encore nommée vers elles :

_- C'est moi... Je vais bien, Kairi..._

_- Partons maintenant. La Citadelle est en train d'essayer de nous retenir..._

En effet : leurs trois esprits voyaient à présent des filaments grisâtres se diriger vers eux en fouettant l'espace autour d'eux. La Citadelle, implacable, froide, ne les laisserait pas s'enfuir ainsi ! C'est alors que tout ce blanc se transforma en murs aux arêtes tranchantes aussi brillants que... Soudain, Kairi s'écria :

_- Non... Ce sont de véritables miroirs !_

Naminé déploya ses dernières forces à tirer ses deux amis vers la réalité qu'elle s'efforçait de rejoindre. Il fallait les sortir de leur fascination ! Finalement, un sursaut envahit leurs trois corps physiques lorsque leurs esprits y retournèrent. Naminé s'écroula au sol, la respiration erratique, tandis que Sora se relevait péniblement et soutenait Kairi, qui n'était pas loin de s'évanouir. La porte s'ouvrit sur ces réjouissances, et Roxas fut le premier à entrer pour se précipiter au chevet de la jeune Sorcière, qu'il redressa et installa contre lui le temps qu'elle se reprenne.

Shion et Riku fixèrent Kairi et Sora, qui leur rendirent un regard un peu hanté. Ce fut la jeune Princesse de Cœur qui parvint à dire :

- La Citadelle puise son énergie dans la Dimension du Miroir... afin d'alimenter la sienne.

Roxas la regarda d'un air interdit, tout en resserrant son étreinte sur Naminé qui, étrangement, eut un sourire et souffla :

- Cela se réglera à l'avenir. Quant à la future porteuse de la Keyblade que Kairi et moi avons forgée... Ce sera Eilowny. Ou encore Héloïse, une Princesse d'Âme...

- … que nous rencontrerons dans un futur très proche. Elle vient du même monde que Childéric, cet homme qui accompagne Irvine et Vincent maintenant.

- Naminé..., murmura Roxas, tandis que Shion et Riku restaient silencieux.

- Co... comment s'appellera cette Keyblade ? demanda alors Sora.

- Nous la nommerons...

Naminé et Kairi se regardèrent, puis soufflèrent à l'unisson :

- Vagabonde Dorée.

- Je ne connais pas Eilowny... mais je suppose que cette Keyblade, et ce nom lui sont associés pour une bonne raison..., fit Roxas, d'une voix douce.

Naminé acquiesça avec un sourire. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et lorsque tous tournèrent la tête, ils virent Yen Sid entrer avec son air coutumier, même si dans ses yeux le soulagement y brillait. Il lâcha d'une voix grave :

- Tu es réveillé, Sora. Nous avons franchi une autre étape.

Il appesantit son regard sur la jeune Sorcière, inclina la tête et lui fit :

- Merci, jeune Simili. Tu as trouvé ta voie par la même occasion.

- J'ai terminé de la trouver, lui, lui répondit-elle avec douceur.

Il sourit, le regard perdu vers le ciel qui se découpait à travers la fenêtre en forme de lune. Sora lâcha alors d'une voix enjouée :

- Bon... quand est-ce que les choses deviennent sérieuses ?

* * *

(1) : le monde de Final Fantasy IX. Quant à la grand-mère des champs, c'est bel et bien un personnage de ce jeu. On la voit s'occuper de son champ, dans le village de Dali. Elle n'est pas très aimable d'ailleurs, et tout aussi louche que le reste des habitants...


End file.
